


Missed you

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: In the aftermath of Roland having the affair with the reporter and Joan’s return back home
Relationships: Joan Burton/Roland Burton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Missed you

“I am happy you’re home”Roland told his wife 

Roland felt guilt about his one night stand he had with the young female reporter he met 

Eventually he would tell Joan about what happened 

Yet right now wouldn’t be a good time 

Roland was careful to pick and choose his words now around his wife 

Joan just returned home from her stay at the VA clinic 

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you”Joan stared into her husband’s eyes 

“Mmm not as much as I’ve been missing you”Roland leaned in pressing his lips gently to hers


End file.
